William Shatner
William Shatner is a Canadian actor famous for portraying Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the starship Enterprise in all 79 aired episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series, 21 of the 22 episodes of Star Trek: The Animated Series, and the first seven Star Trek movies. He also appeared in the archive footage of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Trials and Tribble-ations" and his archive voiceover was also used in the final Star Trek: Enterprise episode, "These Are the Voyages...." Biography Shatner was born on March 22nd, 1931 in Montreal, Canada. Although born in the province of Quebec, he is an anglophone of Jewish ancestry, but speaks French fluently. He received a Bachelor of Commerce degree from McGill University in Montreal, where the Student Center was renamed 'The Shatner Center' in the 1990s in a student popular election. (A flimsy sign hangs in the lobby, but the University administration has never officially accepted the name change.) Between 1967 and 1970, both William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy recorded covers of famous songs for MCA, which were later collected in the album "Spaced Out: The Best of Leonard Nimoy and William Shatner". Shatner also had three daughters, Melanie and Lisabeth and Leslie. Other projects Shatner began his screen acting career in Canadian films and television productions, including the role of Ranger Bob during the first year of the popular children's show, Howdy Doody. One of his earliest American television appearances was a 1956 episode of The Kaiser Aluminum Hour called "Gwyneth", in which he co-starred with future Star Trek: The Original Series guest actress Joanne Linville, who played the title role. This was followed with several guest roles on the TV series Studio One and his first American film role as Alexi Karamazov in 1958's The Brothers Karamazov. Among his co-stars in the latter project was future TOS guest star David Opatoshu. He continued guest-starring in a number of popular American television programs throughout the 1950s and 60s, including Playhouse 90 (with James Gregory), Kraft Television Theatre (with Richard Kiley), The United States Steel Hour (reuniting with Joanne Linville), Alfred Hitchcock Presents, Outlaws (with John Anderson, John Hoyt and Ken Lynch), Thriller, Naked City (with Theodore Bikel), The Dick Powell Show (with Frank Overton), The Nurses (with Stephen Brooks and Madlyn Rhue), 77 Sunset Strip (with Brian Keith), and Route 66 (with Glenn Corbett). More famously, he starred in two episodes of The Twilight Zone, including the popular Nightmare at 20,000 Feet, in which he Bob Wilson, a man who goes insane aboard a plane after seeing a creature on the plane's wing. Another popular television show he appeared in after Star Trek in the 1980s was T.J Hooker, in which he played the title role. That series also starred frequent DS9 guest star James Darren. In 1986, Shatner appeared on Saturday Night Live, and took part in a sketch in which he told Star Trek fans to "get a life". The appearance later became the subject of an autobiographical account by Shatner, chronicling his relationship with the Star Trek fandom. Following the death of Kirk in Star Trek: Generations, Shatner has written (assisted by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens) a set of nine novels, chronicling the resurrection and subsequent adventures of Kirk in the 24th century. He appeared on the sitcom 3rd Rock from the Sun in a recurring role as "the Big Giant Head," for which he received his first Emmy nomination for Outstanding Guest Actor in 1999. In 2004, Shatner was awarded an Emmy (again for for Outstanding Guest Actor) for his portrayal of Denny Crane on The Practice, a role he currently reprises in the spin-off series Boston Legal (That series also stars former DS9 cast member Rene Auberjonois.). Shatner won another Emmy for same role in 2005, this time as Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series. In 2004, he returned to his musical career with a new album, entitled "HAS BEEN". In 2005, Shatner received a Golden Globe as Best Supporting Actor on Boston Legal. That same year, Shatner starred in the reality mini-series, "Invasion Iowa", which took place in Riverside, Iowa, the birthplace of James T. Kirk. Shatner hosted two specials for the History Channel in 2006, "Comets: Prophets of Doom" and "How William Shatner Changed the World". He is currently filming the second season of Boston Legal. Music Discography * The Transformed Man * Spaced Out * Has Been Notable TV & Movie Appearances Television *''Howdy Doody'' as "Ranger Bob" (1954) *''The Twilight Zone'' as airline passenger "Bob Wilson" in episode: "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" (episode 5.3) (1963) *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' as Captain James T. Kirk (1966-1969) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' as Captain James T. Kirk (1973-1974; voice only) *''T.J. Hooker'' as T.J. Hooker (1982-1986; also director) *''Tek War'' as Walter H. Bascom (1994-1996; also creator, executive producer, director) *''Third Rock from the Sun'' as "The Big Giant Head" (1999-2000; guest star in 5 episodes) *'priceline.com' commercials (1998-present) *''The Practice'' as Denny Crane (2004; guest star only) *''Boston Legal'' as Denny Crane (2004-present) *''Invasion Iowa'' as himself (2005; also executive producer) Movies *''The Brothers Karamazov'' (1958) as Alexi Karamazov *''Judgment at Nuremburg'' (1961) as Capt. Harrison Byers *''The Intruder'' (1962) as Adam Cramer *''Incubus'' (1965) as Marc (a horror film entirely shot in Esperanto) *''White Comanche'' (1968) as Johnny Moon and Notah (Fraternal Twin Brothers) *''Big Bad Mama'' (1974) as William J. Baxter *''The Devil's Rain'' (1975) as Mark Preston *''Kingdom of the Spiders'' (1977) as Dr. Robert "Rack" Hansen *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) as Admiral/Captain James T. Kirk *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) as Admiral James T. Kirk *''Airplane II: The Sequel'' (1982) as Moon Base Commander Matt Murdock *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (1984) as Admiral James T. Kirk *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) as James T. Kirk *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989) as Captain James T. Kirk (also director, writer) *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (1991) as Captain James T. Kirk *''National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1'' (1993) as General Curtis Mortars *''Star Trek Generations'' as Captain James T. Kirk *''Free Enterprise'' (1998) as "Bill" (himself) *''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) as Stan Fields *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) as Mayor Phlegmming (voice only) *''Showtime'' (2002) as "T.J. Hooker" (himself) *''Groom Lake'' (2002) as John Gossner (also director, writer) *''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story'' (2004) as Dodgeball Chancellor *''Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous'' (2005) as Stan Fields See also Get a Life! Star Trek Memories Star Trek Movie Memories External Links *WilliamShatner.com * *[http://snltranscripts.jt.org/86/86hgetalife.phtml/ Transcript of the Saturday Night Live "get a life" sketch.] *William Shatner at TriviaTribute.com: Pictures, sound clips and trivia. Shatner, WilliamShatner, WilliamShatner, WilliamShatner, WilliamShatner, WilliamShatner, WilliamShatner, William Shatner, William de:William Shatner fr:William Shatner nl:William Shatner